


The Sea Sings

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kix is only mentioned, because it is definitely refrenced, but i put the relationship tag in anyway, fight me, i love the ocean, jesse is a natural, jesse is also a sap, kix is his entire world, more magic in the ocean, something small and introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse takes a morning to listen to the sea sing.





	The Sea Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that needed to be written thanks to this [ quote. ](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/164114871919/listen-to-the-quiet-voices-of-the-sea)

Jesse took in, and released a long slow breath in the early morning light. He was sitting cross legged in the shallows, waves lapping just over his thighs. 

This was the best time of day to do this. Rays of sun just peeking over the horizon, the dark velvety sky subtly changing from indigo to violet, soft pink to orange. There was no one in sight except for the occasional seabird, or scuttling crab. Jesse took another breath, tilted his head, and  _ listened _ . 

The sea sings, one just has to be attuned to it, and know what to listen for. What Jesse heard was beyond description. It was melodic and rhythmic, soft but relentless. She - Jesse isn’t sure where ‘she’ came from, but it felt  _ right _ \- was comforting, but there was always the hint of foreboding underneath. Always the threat of a storm hiding under those waves. The sea was constant, but ever changing.

Jesse had been attuned to the sea since birth, even if he hadn’t know it. Jango had said it took  _ years _ of meditation, and practice for most to hear even a  _ whisper _ of the beautiful music the ocean shares. For Jesse, to hear her voice just by relaxing and listening, was something almost unheard of. 

She was never loud, and Jesse had to  _ concentrate _ , but it was the most beautiful thing Jesse had ever heard, besides his name on Kix’s lips. 


End file.
